


Way to Idaho

by sereneloafer



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneloafer/pseuds/sereneloafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[注]：序号标记“【】”以Mike Waters为叙述角度，无标记以Keanu为叙述角度。<br/>黑历史po一份以兹纪念。虽然现在看着简直蛋疼_(:з」∠)_<br/>2011/12/6<br/><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DSbDzmwrMU">Keanu x River - Way to Idaho</a>  vid by sereneloafer<br/>2014/2/7</p>
    </blockquote>





	Way to Idaho

**Author's Note:**

> [注]：序号标记“【】”以Mike Waters为叙述角度，无标记以Keanu为叙述角度。  
> 黑历史po一份以兹纪念。虽然现在看着简直蛋疼_(:з」∠)_  
> 2011/12/6  
> [Keanu x River - Way to Idaho](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DSbDzmwrMU) vid by sereneloafer  
> 2014/2/7

【1．】  
每个人每天都要走很多的路。笔直的，弯曲的，狭窄的，宽阔的。  
当然，每一条路都是绝无仅有的——比如我现在走的这条。空旷得没有人烟。  
温暖的阳光总是能令人轻易地产生些想要回忆的念想。  
我总觉得我曾经走过这条路。于是，我停了下来。  
现在，闭上眼睛，我开始回忆。  
2.  
“Mike，Mike……”我轻声喊他。我感觉得到他穿了皮夹的身体在轻轻颤抖——并不像是冻着了的寒噤。  
我皱了皱眉，还是脱了件西装外套给他覆上。  
戏份结束的时候他过来还我衣服。  
“天这么冷，还是穿着吧。” 我过去替他扣上了扣子，“你还在吸？”  
他微微侧转过头，伸出手指比划了一下，“就一点点，别担心，Keanu.”  
不知道为什么，每次他念我的名字都带着一种特殊的腔调，略上扬的，似乎带着不可思议的柔软——不过，我很喜欢。  
“来我这边，嗯？”我压低了声音，揽过他的腰，好像一对亲密无间的兄弟——从某种程度上来说，的确如此。  
我离他极近，所以我清楚地看见他露出的耳尖上晕散开来的一点点热意。  
“你在害羞，Rio？”  
“Fuck！”他口齿清晰地、干净利落地吐出一个词。  
我大笑着，跟不远处的Erwin他们打了个招呼，便带着他上了我们的摩托车。  
【3.】  
Scott的车技很好。好到跟他的人不太相符。  
我是说，如果Scott Favor——市长的公子哥儿，西装革履地站在你面前的时候。  
“这样子有多久了？”他的声音和着摩托车疾行的风声呼呼传来，几乎有些失真。  
“我三年半前回来时遇见你，三年……快四年了。”我觉得我的声音有些发闷，“已经很久了。”  
“是啊。”我坐在摩托车的后座上，双手扶着他的腰际，我只能看见他留给我的后脑勺，更何况我还戴着墨镜。  
剩下来的路程我们都没怎么说话。  
我想，嗯，也许是因为路上的车变多了他不再分心而已。  
4.  
我喜欢骑摩托车——即使那一次的事故带给我永久的伤痕——我想，我只是喜欢那种极限的无所羁绊。  
当然，有时候，也不全是因为这种刺激。  
比如现在。  
River的双手搭在我的腰侧，我载着他穿行在我们车水马龙的街市。  
跟他在一起的时候，我们大都是沉默的。我们习以为常。  
记得有一次我拿着一份报纸给他看，那里面说“River Phoenix有一双少女一般忧伤的眼睛”，他的反应是狠狠地捶了我一拳。  
其实我知道那是真的。  
我望进他那双绿得近乎莹润的双瞳时便已知悉的。  
他不快乐。  
一直都是。  
【5.】  
还有一个星期……么？  
Scott侧着支起身子，我听着他优雅的含着浓浓嘲讽的调子。  
他的手流连在我露出的胸口，暧昧地调弄。  
只是做戏而已，Mike Waters.  
我闭上了眼睛。  
无比庆幸站在门口的男人以及躲在壁脚的Bob。周旋其中的Scott被吸引了全部的注意力。  
我几乎掩不住我的心鼓如擂。  
从什么时候开始的，他的黑发黑瞳业已成为我的魔障？！  
也只剩一个星期……而已。  
6.  
“I love you，and…You don’t pay me.”  
我只听得见他的声音碎在冷寂的空气。  
“Mike……”我看着他的眼睛，抬起手欲抚上他的脸颊，“Rio……”  
他扬起了一抹浅浅的笑：“你输了，Keanu.”  
“是的，我输了，”我嗅吻着他金色的发，“我又念出了你的名字，但是……”  
“嗯？”他没有拒绝我的怀抱，顺势偎了过来，只从喉底发出一个单音。  
“永远…永远不要在我面前露出这样的表情。”我的喉咙动了动。  
他微微眯上双眼，轻笑：“是我演技不好，还是我的台词改得不够好？”  
“我不喜欢你这么投入……”我的吻落在他阖上的眼睑。  
“明明，”他柔软的唇覆上我的下颔，“是你拿着剧本找上我的，说什么‘一起闯荡’……”  
“我不是Scott，不会是，”唇舌交缠的感觉实在太过美好，我抑制不住的气息不稳，“我是River的Keanu……”  
我说过的，永远都是。  
【7.】  
“I really wanna kiss you，man…Well，goodnight，man…I love you though…  
You know that…I do love you.”  
我没有再看他。我把头深深地埋入胸口。  
冷，很冷，我感觉不到一丁点篝火的温度。  
我在发抖，我知道的，一定很狼狈。  
“Mike，到我这边来。”  
我吸了吸鼻子，逼回了冷风带来的酸涩。  
他的臂膀扣住我的背。他把我的头发揉乱。  
很温暖，其实。  
我们是不是朋友？  
我们是朋友？  
我们是朋友。  
就这么简单。  
他拒绝了我，而我没有哭。  
8.  
结束篝火那场戏的时候，已近午夜。  
很低的温度并没有冰封大家的兴致（Rio的表现实在是十分出彩），连一向都嫌我们太闹腾的Gus都预备着搬回来一小聚（当然是没有嗑药、没有滥交的健康的派对）。我是在派对过半的时候把他拉出来的——离篝火地不远的一处沿河的小草垛。  
“来搭把手啊，Rio！”我冲着一旁抱着胸直看我手忙脚乱的他喊道。  
篝火终于燃起来的时候，我才发现他居然已经出了一身汗。  
“怎么回事？”我撩开他额前的碎发，抹掉了那层细密的汗水。  
“没事，这不就不冷了么？”他靠过来，若有若无地含住我的下唇。  
我撬开他的牙关，舌头一遍遍刷过他的上颚。  
“Kea…nu…”  
“嗯…？”我细碎的吻落在他发根处线条优美的侧颈。我的拇指在他的唇瓣边缘摩挲，探入他温热的口腔。他的舌试探般地触上我的指尖，之后缓缓舔舐。我的吻游移而下，隔着一层薄薄的T恤濡湿他前胸的微微挺立。  
他不自觉地将胸口送上来，我另一手伸入他宽松的衣服，抚上他窄细的腰线。  
他的身体依旧很冷。  
我把他的夹克垫在草地上，只将他T恤的下摆卷上去，一面以唇舌勾勒他的身体。  
我解开了他牛仔裤的搭扣，终于握住他有些肿胀的下体——他倒吸了一口气。  
“这么多次还是这样？”我笑道，“很快么。”  
我如愿以偿地收获了一枚不甘的瞪视，一手早有准备地扣住了他的双手：“不要急……”  
“谁急了……啊！”他的声音在我舔上他的阴茎时变了一个调，我很快觉察到了他更深一层的兴奋。  
口腔里包裹的Rio的炽热，他的手插在我的发间，腰身起伏着。  
我用手拢住他，将他的腿分得更开了些，沿着会阴部继续往下。  
“唔……”他的手指在我进入的时候一下子加大了力量。  
我依旧维持着不紧不慢的速度，耐心地润湿那些干涩的褶皱。  
我再度退开的时候换用了手指，指尖抽插的深度几乎让他有些承受不住。  
“嗯…啊……进来…Kea…啊……”  
我将他狠狠地按在身上。  
不知道为什么，那一天我刻意将节奏延得很长。  
“我…冷…”他说。  
“抱紧我！”  
我一遍一遍地贯入，我感到他冰凉的手指在我的脊背上划过。  
简直想要燃尽体温一样。……  
天亮的时候，他已经累得睡了过去。  
我轻轻地将唇覆上他的。  
已是霞光万丈。  
【9.】  
Bob下葬的那一天，出乎意料是个极好的晴天。  
清晨处理了一条内裤的我在看见Bob被封入棺木的肥胖身体时，感觉到前所未有的无比负疚与羞耻。  
“Bob、Bob、Bob、Bob！……”  
我跟着他们喊，我的掌心还残存着被我揉烂的明黄色花瓣。  
“Bob、Bob、Bob、Bob！……”  
我大笑着，直到眼角再也寻不见一点点汗水的浸渍。  
——你看，我在慢慢戒掉你。  
虽然，我知道，这很难。  
10.  
很多年后的一个晴朗午后，M社的一个记者找到了Sandra和我。  
显然M社这次做足了功课。  
她问到了天狼星、问到了《SPEED》、问到了我的摩托，甚至是我的父亲。  
她捋了捋在阳光下晕出点微光的金发，二十岁出头的年纪做出点什么都是赏心悦目的，更何况这的确是个典型的金发碧眼的美人。  
“那么你是怎么戒掉毒品的？是因为你‘一生的挚友’River Phoenix的突然离世吗？”  
“……这只是一部分……”我想我的表情一定很不自然。  
Sandra握住了我的手，那颗十数年如一日炫目的钻石显然吸引了记者小姐一部分的注意力，“Keanu拥有很多的爱，同样，他对这个世界也充满了爱——当然这也是让我这个老女人时刻保持危机感的很大一个原因……”记者小姐掩嘴笑了起来。  
之后的问题几乎没能在我的脑海里留下零星半点的印象。  
送走记者小姐后，Sandra给了还坐在沙发上的我一个拥抱。  
“这里，”她按着我跳动的心脏，“跟我一样，一直在迷路啊……”  
她朝着我微笑。一如多少年前一模一样的微笑。  
只是她老了。  
我也老了。  
【11.】  
有时候我也会想走那么多路有什么意义，当然，这只是想想。  
“我是路的行家，我一生都在品尝路的滋味”。  
我每天都走很多很多的路，我也曾经想要去往很多很多的地方。  
可是有些路太长，长到没有尽头。  
有些路却太短，足够曲终人散。  
-Fin.-


End file.
